Shaken Up
by bandgeek18
Summary: An earthquake shakes up the residents of the Shiba House.


Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever, own Power Rangers

_*Italic indicates thought_

A/N: Woohoo! First one shot! Please fell free, and highly encouraged, to leave a review!

Jayden walked into the living room, glancing at the giant gap alarm on the wall. It had been a pretty normal day so far. Emily and Mia were studying the archives, Mike and Kevin were training in the dojo, Antonio was fishing, and Lauren was talking with Ji in his study. Yeah it had been a pretty chill day in the Shiba House; which was why he was expecting something to go wrong any second now. Boy was he right.

Emily got up and went to the doorway on the other side of the room. Suddenly Jayden heard a rumbling sound the girls stopped, then the shaking started.

"Earthquake!" Jayden shouted. Emily screamed and stayed where she was covering her head. Jayden knew this wasn't a safe place for her and dashed across the room, pulling her into the doorway, hugging the frightened yellow ranger to his chest protectively. Mia had jumped to her feet and ran to the doorway a foot away.

Jayden watched plaster fall form the ceiling and heard something crash somewhere in the house. Books fell off their shelves and onto the ground.

-Shaken Up-

Kevin blocked a kick form Mike and smiled smugly...until the green ranger swept his feet out from underneath him.

"Hah," Mike said. "I b-" He was cut off by rumbling. "Wha- whoa," he said as the shaking started.

Kevin grabbed his arm and pulled him to the doorway, both of them leaning against the frame, hands covering their heads. They heard several things crash. The rack of practice katanas fell over, as did the practice dummies. Plaster fell from the ceiling and Kevin's eyes widened when he heard a crack from the door frame above him.

-Shaken Up-

Lauren got up to leave Ji's study. She'd just opened the door when the rumbling started, and then the shaking. "Earthquake!"

Ji ducked under his desk, and Lauren flattened herself against the door frame, holding on so not to fall , and covering her head with the other arm. Stuff fell around her, and other things crashed somewhere else. She heard someone scream.

-Shaken Up-

Antonio smiled as he reeled in another fish. "Alright! Fifteenth today!" He unhooked and put it in the bucket next to him. He heard a rumbling below his feet. He stood up and looked around, as did other fishermen around him. He felt the shaking and the intensity of it brought him to the ground. He winced as he fell on his ankle the wrong way. He covered his head with his hands.

His cooler feel over on top of him. He closed his eyes and held his breath. He let it out as the shaking finally stopped. He stood up slowly, testing his legs. He was thrown back down as the shaking started again. He covered his head again.

-Shaken Up-

Jayden released Emily after the second round of shakes. "You girls ok?"

They nodded. "Yeah," Emily said.

"That was scary," Mia said.

"No kidding," Jayden said, his own heart thuding in his chest.

He looked around the living room. Pieces of plaster had fallen onto the table. Most of the books were on the ground, as well as the lamp. He sighed. "This will take a while to clean up."

Mia saw cracks on the walls. "No kidding," she said.

Kevin and Mike came running into the living room. "Is everyone ok?" the blue ranger asked.

"Yeah we heard someone scream," Mike said.

"That was me," Emily said. "And I just panicked. I hate earthquakes."

"Everyone does," Mia reassured her with a look. "I think it even freaked Jayden out."

"Well considering the fact it could've brought the whole house down on us, and we had little protection, being a little freaked is perfectly normal. Are you ok?" He asked them, noticing a bruise forming on Kevin's face and blood on Mike's head.

"Fine," the blue ranger said. "We left our safe spot after the earthquake, and were hit by a couple prices of debris falling from the ceiling."

"Is everyone still alive?" Lauren asked walking in with Ji.

"Yeah," Mike said. "Dojo's in pretty bad shape though."

"So is most of the house," Ji said. "Plants knocked over, swords off the walls, cracks in the walls and ceilings."

"Are we safe to be in here?" Mia asked nervously.

Ji nodded. "Yes. The house was built to with stand nighlock attacks. A mere earthquake can't hurt it."

"Has anyone heard from Antonio?" Lauren asked concerned, suddenly remembering him.

"No. Not yet," Jayden said.

"I hope he's ok," Emily said.

"I'm sure he is," Jayden said. His samuraizer went off. "Hello?"

"Amigo!"

"It's Antonio!" he said. He could see the others become immediately relieved. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Are you all ok?"

"Yeah. We're fine. The house is a bit broken though."

"No surprise. That was some powerful stuff."

"No kidding."

"I lost-" Antonio suddenly stopped.

"Antonio?" No answer. "Antonio?! What's wrong?!"

"Call you back!" the gold ranger said quickly and hung up.

"Antonio! Antonio!" Jayden sighed and shut his samuraizer.

"Is he ok?" Mike asked, starting to get concerned like everyone else.

"I'm not psychic!" Jayden snapped. "Sorry Mike. I didn't mean to snap. I'm just-"

"It's cool," Mike said. Everyone was stressed and worried.

"There's nothing we can do for now," Ji said. "Let's start getting the house picked up. Check all the rooms and halls."

The rangers nodded and got to work.

-Shaken Up-

Antonio held his breath. He'd heard the beams holding the dock up out of the water creak before, but now he heard an all out crack.

"Garcia!" A fisherman near by shouted. "Walk away slowly."

Antonio nodded and slowly took a few tentative steps. He stopped heard more cracking. The boards he was on were starting to tilt down towards the water.

"This is not good," he said. A fisherman gave him a nod and he started walking again, pulling his cooler with him. He gasped when he heard a loud crack and the dock lurched downwards. He froze, his heart beating in his throat. He took a deep breath and walked slowly towards the safety of land. He felt the dock lurched again.

"Run!" someone shouted.

Antonio forgot about his cooler and made a mad dash. As soon as his feet hit the ground the entire pier fell into the water. He breathed a sigh of relief and looked around. A group of about ten fishermen were checking themselves for injuries.

"You ok?" a man named Ronald asked, putting a hand on Antonio's shoulder.

Antonio nodded. "Yeah."

"Let's search that debris," Ronald said to them. "Try and salvage the equipment."

"Ok," Antonio said. He limped to the edge and looked down. He could see the edge of his cooler, buried under pieces of wood in the shallow water._ This should be fun._

- Shaken Up-

Jayden was helping Emily re-shelf the books. He heard the door open and turned around. "Antonio!" he shouted. He ran over to the gold ranger and hugged him.

"Whooa, good to see you too," Antonio said patting his back. "Ok Jay let go now. Getting awkward. Thank you."

"Tonio!" Lauren shouted running down the hall and hugging him. "Why are you all wet?"

He told them the story of the pier. "Then I had to get down there and grab my cooler."

"Dedication to your equipment," Mike said.

"Well I kind of don't have the money to replace it all," Antonio said.

Jayden smiled. "We're just glad you're ok."

"Me too. You know no one in my family mentioned that almost falling into the water during an earthquake was an occupational hazard."

The rangers laughed. "Let me look at your ankle," Ji said. "Then you can get changed and help us clean up."

"Ok."

"You still gonna make us fish tonight?" Emily asked, hopefully.

"No. My whole catch from today was knocked into the sea in the first quake. Lucky fish get to live another day."

"So what do we do for dinner?" Mike asked.

"I can cook!" Mia suggested.

"No!" Everyone said quickly and suddenly alarmed.

"I mean, how about we have pizza since we're all going to be tired from cleaning," Ji said.

"Ok," Mia said. "Pizza sounds good."

Everyone gave Ji looks of gratitude.

"Fisrt we survive an earthquake then we avoid Mia's cooking," Jayden muttered under his breath. "Today was definitely our lucky day."


End file.
